


With Me Always

by Candyfairey



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfairey/pseuds/Candyfairey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Grimes is the daughter of Rick and Lori. In her Junior year of college she started dating none other than Shane Walsh. This is the story of how their relationship came to be and how it will whether the apocalypse. When they are constantly being separated how will their love survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise at the CDC

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this isn’t my first fanfiction but it is my first Walking Dead one. This is a Shane/OC fic with Shane not being as nuts as he is in the series. There will be quite a few flashbacks, at least at first, so you guys can see how Shane’s and the OC’s relationship developed. Anywho what about that season 4 mid-season finale!? I can’t wait for the rest of the season! I actually live just a few miles from the town of Senoia, GA that they used as Woodbury and I got to see them filming the scene where the Governor breaks down the barricade to his own town and sets it on fire! If you ever go watch them film you better drink some coffee because I was there for around 10 hours! It was awesome! The only cast member I saw was David Morrisey, but he was in a van so we (myself and the other spectators/fans) didn’t get to meet him . Also if you’ve never seen David in anything else I suggest the Doctor Who Christmas special: The Next Doctor. He’s fantastic in it! Alright enough rambling I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter!  
> Disclaimer for entire fic: I do not own The Walking Dead, just my OC.  
> Playlist:  
> Colbie Caillat When the Darkness Comes-The Mortal Instruments City of Bones soundtrack
> 
> Disclaimer for entire fic: I own nothing except my OC.

Elizabeth Grimes was interning at the CDC under Dr. Jenner’s wife when everything went to shit. Because of all the AP classes she took in high school and because she scored 5’s on the exams she shad skipped past quite a few classes in college.  
Elizabeth was just about to change into her pajamas when there was a knock on the door.  
“Come in!”  
Jenner opened the door. “Um we have some guests.”  
“What do you mean guests? How did they get in?” She asked, alarmed.  
“I let them in. They’re okay. I need you to help me carry some food from the kitchen. They said they haven’t eaten in days.”  
“Sure I’ll be there in a minute.”  
Jenner nodded and closed the door.  
A few minutes later she carried out a tray of food, weighed down with a big bowl of instant mashed potatoes, canned carrots, and canned green beans.  
She kept her eyes cast down, watching her step as she heard laughter. She smiled but at the same time was saddened. She was glad that joy could still be found in a world like this but she hadn’t laughed in what felt like forever. Morning to night she worked alongside Dr. Jenner since everything went down.  
She rounded the corner and neared the table, still keeping her eyes down.  
“Elizabeth?” She looked up. She knew that voice, how many times had that voice annoyed her when she was trying to study or begged her to take him to the arcade or to get ice cream.  
She almost dropped the tray of food when she saw him.  
“Carl? She said placing the tray on the table and seeing who else was there.  
“Mom! Dad!” She yelled when she spotted them.  
She knelt down as Carl ran to her. He threw his arms around her and she pulled him to her. She felt their combined tears soak into her shirt as she held him tightly. Rick and Lori weren’t far behind. She stood up with Carl still in her arms and sobbed even harder as they wrapped their arms around her.  
The room was silent and some tears ran down a few cheeks, Carol’s, Andrea’s, Jackie’s, Dale’s and even Glen’s.  
“Oh come on Glen, don’t be such a pussy,” Daryl said.  
Glen just wiped his eyes and glared at Daryl.  
“I thought….” Elizabeth tried to speak.  
“I know sweetie I know,” Lori said, smoothing her daughter’s hair.  
“I tried to call. I tried to call the home phone and your cell phones and work phones and Shane’s…” She stopped at Shane’s name.  
Was he there too? Was he okay?  
“Don’t I get a hug?” Shane said walking towards her.  
She knelt down, placing Carl on his feet and her parents reluctantly let her go.  
She ran to Shane, jumping into his arms much like Carl had hers. She continued to sob as he held her against him and he placed kisses in her hair.  
Despite how long, she assumed, it had been since he had had a shower he still smelled very much like Shane, like cinnamon and earth, just a lot more sweat and dirt.


	2. A Fort, A Pizza and Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as I sort of mentioned before I was born and raised and still reside in Georgia and so I can’t tell you how many Walking Dead fics I immediately quit reading because the author made everyone sound like complete hicks. I mean come on! Yeah I have a bit of a country twang to my voice but some fics I tried to read were just ridiculously exaggerated in that department. It’s actually incredibly annoying so this fic won’t be heavy on that sort of thing although there will be some Southern sayings and a bit of country accent in there.

After everyone had gone off to shower Elizabeth went into Shane’s room after cleaning up.  
Shane was in the shower so she kicked off her shoes and lounged on the bed.  
She closed her eyes and smiled. She had reunited with her family and the love of her life.  
She never really gave up hope that she would find them. She kept herself focused on her work with Jenner and only let her thoughts wander at night when she lay in bed. Hoping and praying that they were all right and that she would find them.  
As she felt sleep coming on a memory came to her.  
It was the spring of her Junior year of high school. It was Friday afternoon and Rick and Lori were giving hugs and kisses to Carl and Elizabeth.  
“Ok now be good Carl and mind your sister,” Lori told him.  
Carl rolled his eyes. “Alright mom.”  
Rick laughed and addressed Elizabeth. “Keep a close eye on your little brother.”  
“And be nice. Both of you,” Lori added.  
“Okay!” Carl and Elizabeth said at the same time.  
“Shane will be by when he gets off of work. He agreed to look after you two.”  
Elizabeth let out a groan. “Mom I’m old enough to look after Carl and myself.”  
“Hey come on now,” Lori said, pulling Elizabeth in for another hug. “Your dad and I will feel better knowing he’s here keeping an eye on you two. Shane will be here later with pizza.”  
“Pizza!” Carl yelled causing everyone to laugh.  
“Come on Lori. You two kids behave. I love you,” Rick said, putting an arm around his wife.  
“Love you too!” Carl and Elizabeth said in unison.  
“Love you too mom. Be careful,” Elizabeth added.  
“What she said!” Carl yelled.  
Elizabeth laughed and ruffled his hair.  
~O.o~  
Two hours later, Elizabeth had her ipod hooked up to the surround sound. She and Carl had built a sheet fort in the living room and were playing trouble when they heard a knock.  
They both hopped up and went to the door.  
“Shane!” Carl exclaimed when Elizabeth opened the door.  
“Hey little man!” Shane said with a big grin, ruffling his hair.  
“Aw man would you guys quit doing that!”  
Shane and Elizabeth laughed as Shane followed them into the kitchen with two boxes of pizza and some dvd rentals in his arms.  
“Did you get cheese?” Carl asked.  
“I sure did. I got a half cheese for you and the other half your sister’s favorite, pepperoni, black olives and banana peppers and one whole everything for me.”  
“Can we eat it in the fort!?”Carl yelled excitedly.  
“Sure,” Elizabeth said. “I’ll get the napkins and drinks.”  
After pizza, and the three of them playing trouble, Elizabeth sent Carl upstairs to take a bath.  
As her and Shane were cleaning up one of Elizabeth’s favorite songs came on.  
Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me  
“What’s this?” Shane asked.  
“What’s what?”  
“This song.”  
“It’s a song,” she answered not looking at him as she threw empty coke cans into the recycle bin.  
He came up to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her close.  
He held one hand in his and placed his other on her hip, swaying them around the kitchen.  
She giggled, blushing. “What are you doing?”  
“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m teachin’ you how to dance.”  
Elizabeth let out another giggle and Shane pulled her closer. He took her hand that he was holding and placed it around his neck. She followed his lead and did the same thing with her other hand while he placed his hands on her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to move slowly about the room.  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't  
She pulled her head back to look at him and before she knew what was happening he captured her lips with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! The song is I Can’t Make You Love Me by Bonnie Raitt


	3. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Lana Del Rey-Video Games

Elizabeth jerked back, shocked.  
“What are you doing!?”  
“I thought you wanted me too?”  
“What on earth would give you that notion!?”  
“Well you had your head on my shoulder and then you looked at me and I thought you wanted me to.”  
“No Shane! This is… it’s wrong. You’ve known me my whole life!”  
“Yes I have but you’re almost a grown woman now. Pretty soon you’ll be off to college.”  
“What does that have to do with anything?”  
Shane ran a hand through his hair and moved forward. Elizabeth backed up until she hit the counter. He placed his hands on either side of her face and they locked eyes.  
She wanted to look away but at the same time she didn’t. She loved those deep brown eyes and if she was completely honest with herself she’d had a crush on him since she was fifteen. Ever since then she had always hated when he had his girlfriends over on Friday nights when he hung out with her parents. She started making plans with her friends or with Carl on Friday’s because she didn’t want to sit there and smile while he had his arms around another girl. She would beat herself up afterwards for being so silly. Shane always went for the curvy, voluptuous type. Elizabeth didn’t get curves until the summer she turned sixteen. She suddenly realized that that was also around the same time that Shane started spending more time at the Grimes house and started having fewer girlfriends.  
“How long?” She asked.  
“How long what?”  
“How long have you liked me?”  
Shane looked surprised, not expecting that question. He looked away before answering. “About a year. How about you?”  
“Who said I like you like that?”  
“Oh come on now, I know you feel somethin’ for me too.”  
Elizabeth blushed. “About two years ago.”  
“Really? Is that why you were always takin’ Carl to the arcade on Friday’s? Or going out with your friends whenever I came around?”  
“Maybe.” She looked away, biting her lip to hold back a smile. “You noticed?”  
Shane chuckled. “Well now, can I kiss you again?”  
“I don’t know Shane, this still feels kinda wrong.”  
“To be honest I’d be kinda worried if it didn’t.”  
Elizabeth bit her lip again, contemplating.  
After a few moments she placed a quick kiss on his cheek and moved away from the counter.  
“I’m going to go check on Carl,” she said before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.


	4. Too Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Mateo-How Good Is Your Love

Elizabeth’s eyes opened when she heard the bathroom door creak. She turned her head to the side to see Shane, standing there wearing his boxers.  
“Hey,” she said, sitting up and smiling at him.  
“Hey,” he said going to the bed and pulling her up in his arms.  
“I was just thinking about that night when mom and dad went to Savannah, when you kissed me for the first time.”  
He ran his hands through her hair. “I’ve thought about that night a lot too. I’ve thought about a lot of our nights together.”  
He pulled back when he felt tears hit his chest. “Hey what’s wrong?” he said softly.  
“I just didn’t know if I would see you again or mom or dad or Carl,” she explained, her voice breaking.  
“I know, I know,” he said while pulling her back against him and rubbing her back. “But here we are.”  
He wiped the tears from her face and pulled her face up to his. He kissed her, something they had both missed for too long. Neither of them was gentle, caught up in being together after what seemed like forever being apart.  
He lowered her onto the bed, their kisses becoming more frantic and hungry. He pressed his body onto hers, being careful not to put too much of his weight on her. He moved his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping down to her collarbone. She pulled his face back to hers, kissing him softly. Their kiss quickly turned fierce once more and she moved onto his lap. He moved the hand that was gripping her hip and slowly brushed it up her side, making her shiver.  
She pushed him onto his back, not breaking the kiss and settled her knees on either side of him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him and heat slowly began to spread through her abdomen when she felt his need rubbing against her through her pajama bottoms. Shane pulled her back in for a kiss, filled with all the passion and love he felt for her. He let everything he had been holding in since the virus broke out and he thought he had lost her burst through to the surface. Elizabeth stopped when she felt tears on her cheeks.  
“Shane? Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine I just…”  
“I know,” she said softly, wiping the tears from his face.  
He quickly pulled her shirt up and over her head, flinging it onto the floor. He kissed along her jaw, down her neck and along her collarbone. He didn’t want to rush but if he wasn’t inside Elizabeth in the next few minutes he felt he might burst. How many nights had he lost sleep thinking about her? Hoping and praying she was okay? Doing his best as one day turned into another to keep hoping and to not give in to any negative thoughts. And now here she was.  
She wasn’t a memory. She was real and she was his. He flipped her onto her back and she giggled, unbuttoning her own pants. He pulled down the zipper and yanked them off of her. He pulled off her panties in one swift movement and quickly slipped a finger inside her, exciting him even more at the wetness he found there. She pulled him in for a feverish kiss, moaning into his mouth which spurred him on more and he slipped another finger in. She let out a soft cry when he curled his fingers inside of her and she kissed him even harder, sure she was bruising her lips but not caring. She broke away gasping. He kept his thumb rubbing small circles at her clit, knowing she was getting close to the edge. He found that spot on her neck and sucked as she bucked against his hand, so close. He curled his fingers once more and she cried out, yelling his name. He kissed her forehead as she trembled beneath him. When she caught her breath she brought her feet up to his sides and slid his underwear off with her feet. He kicked them the rest of the way off and positioned himself above her.  
“Please,” she breathed out just before capturing his lips again. He entered her slowly and when she wrapped her legs around him he began to move, working into a steady rhythm. After what seemed like only moments he was close to his own release and he thrust harder, kissing her fiercely. She began to move her hips with his and he thrust hard once more and cursed under his breath, continuing their rhythm as he found his own release. He collapsed next to her and pulled her into his arms, placing kisses anywhere he could. “I love you,” he said.  
“I love you too,” she said, kissing him back.


	5. Zombie Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo as I’m writing this note I’m watching Talking Dead, just having watched the Walking Dead season finale and OH MY GOODNESS! IS IT OCTOBER YET!? You bet your biscuits I’m going to be going to some of the filming when I can when they come back to Georgia and start filming again in late April. (Like I did with the burning Woodbury scene, even though you don’t get to see much). As for this chapter I had planned it to be the rest of the CDC episode but I need to go back and watch the episode so here’s another flashback. Enjoy! SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN THE FINALE YET DON’T READ THE REST OF THE NOTE: Am I the only one who is extremely concerned with where Beth, Carol, Tyreese and baby Judith are!? Especially baby Judith, I was hoping for a family reunion there but no . Also when Rick looks through the crack in the train car doesn’t he look like he’s got an eyepatch on his right eye from the shadow? Hmmmmmm…….

Elizabeth woke early the next morning to Carl screaming. She threw the covers off and opened her door, crossing the hall. When she got to Carl’s room he was awake, sitting up.  
“Hey bud, another nightmare?” she asked, sitting on the bed next to him and brushing the hair from his forehead.  
“Yeah, zombies again.”  
“I told you about playin’ those games with Ben and Tyler.”  
“I know but they’re fun.”  
“But they give you nightmares.” She got under the covers with Carl and lay down. “So what happened this time?”  
“Well first we were on the road, but no one was moving, like a traffic jam,” he snuggled into her side. “And it was dark and then we were at this sort of camp. And there was this really cool guy with a crossbow who always brought back squirrels to eat.”  
“And that scared you?”  
“No. Dad wasn’t there. Not on the road, not at the camp.”  
“Well I’m sure if you’d dreamed long enough he would’ve shown up. How about you try to get some more sleep and I’ll go make breakfast okay?”  
Carl nodded. “Blueberry muffins?”  
“Whatever you want little monkey,” she said as she leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
When she got downstairs Shane was already up, just coming in from getting the paper. She headed to the kitchen and got out a pouch of blueberry muffin mix.  
“Mornin’,” Shane said “need the eggs?”  
“Yeah, could you get em’ for me please? And the bacon?”  
“Sure.” He set them on the counter and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
“Shane…”  
“Carl okay? I heard him screaming. I was goin’ up there when I saw you opening his door. I figured you had it handled.”  
“Yes he’s fine, another zombie dream.”  
Shane laughed. “Have you told him to quit playin’ those video games?”  
“Of course, he’s too young to be playin’ them anyway. But he won’t stop playing them, he says they’re fun.”  
“How long’s he had em?”  
“A few months, and he only gets them every few weeks.”  
“Ah well kids’ll be kids,” Shane said.  
“Yeah I guess.”  
She didn’t like that Carl had these nightmares, but he wouldn’t stop playing those video games. Besides he only played them when he was at his friends since their parents would never buy him a game that was rated higher then E for Everyone.  
“Shane,” she stopped, having finished stirring the muffin mix. She removed his hands from her waist and got a muffin tin from a cabinet. As she greased the pan and began spooning the mix into it she spoke again. “We need to talk about last night.”  
“Okay,” he said, cracking eggs into a bowl and whisking them together with a fork.  
She slid the pan into the pre-heated oven and leaned against the counter, watching him. She thought about the night before and she blushed, thinking of their kiss. It had been, well fantastic. How many times had she wondered what it would be like to kiss Shane, even more? Yes she had a crush on him and she wanted him but she worried about what her parents would say, what would other people think about her dating someone twice her age. He looked up at her as he poured the eggs into a pan on the stove and she flushed, wanting to kiss him again.  
“What?” he asked.  
She went up to him, put both hands on the side of his face and kissed him. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. When she parted her lips, he slipped his tongue gently between her lips and she mimicked his movements eagerly.  
She broke away, breathless. “You should probably stir those eggs,” she said.  
Shane laughed and did just that.  
They spent the day bowling, taking Carl to Wal-Mart so he could buy a new Nerf gun with the money he’s saved from his monthly allowance. That evening they got takeout at the local Chinese place and watched the two animated movies Shane rented.  
Carl was in bed asleep and Elizabeth was in bed studying when there was a light knock on the door.  
“Come in,” she said, setting down her notes.  
“Hey,” Shane said. “Can I come in?”  
“Sure.”  
He sat on her bed and pulled her to him, wasting no time kissing her. When they finally broke apart Shane leaned his forehead against hers. “Will you sleep here with me tonight?”  
“Sure,” Shane said, his eyes were lit up and his face was flushed.  
He was already in his pajamas, which consisted of pajama shorts and no shirt. He slid next to her in her bed and pulled got underneath the covers. Elizabeth turned off the light and snuggled against Shane. He pulled her in for another kiss.  
“Elizabeth.”  
“Hmmm,” her eyes were closed.  
“Thank you.”  
She looked at him. “For what?”  
“For this, for loving me, for wanting to be with me.”  
Elizabeth laughed and Shane furrowed his brows in confusion. “What?”  
“Nothing it’s just, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you so sappy.”  
“Well then, I guess I won’t say things like that anymore.”  
“I didn’t mean that I didn’t like it. It’s just I’m not used to it I guess. It’s sweet though.”  
She kissed him once again before settling down. Shane pulled her against him, wrapping an arm around her middle.


End file.
